


Let's see who ends up on top

by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher), Humanum



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Digital Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanum/pseuds/Humanum
Summary: Бонд!АУ, где Геральт — спец. агент, а Регис — злодей.По сцене из фильма «007: Координаты Скайфолл».
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Let's see who ends up on top

**Author's Note:**

> Бонд!АУ, где Геральт — спец. агент, а Регис — злодей. [По сцене из фильма «007: Координаты Скайфолл».](watch)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/JcNSgzX/lets-see-who-ends-up-on-top.png)


End file.
